


Finding Common Grounds

by sinnerforhire



Series: Bears 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awkward Jared, Coffee, Flirting, Grumpy Jensen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jared takes Jensen home after their first date, and Jensen can't bear for it to end.





	

“So where exactly do you live?” asks Jared as they climb back into his SUV.

“In the new townhouses at the top of the hill off Presidents Drive,” replies Jensen.

“Oh, I know where that is.” Jared puts the car in gear. 

It’s only a five-minute drive back to Jensen’s place, and when Jared pulls the car into the driveway in front of Jensen’s townhouse, Jensen has a sudden pang of regret. “I’d invite you in, but I’m pretty sure Danneel would strangle you.”

Jared nods, biting his lip. “Yeah, I’m really sorry about that.”

Jensen shrugs. “Shit happens.” He unbuckles his seat belt. He leans over the console to kiss Jared at the same time as Jared does, and their heads crash together painfully. “Ow!”

Jared rolls back. “Oh my God, I—fuck, I’m sorry!” He opens his door. “Why don’t I come around to your side?”

Jensen rubs his bruised skull and opens his own door. Once he’s out of the car, Jared wraps a hand around the back of Jensen’s neck and kisses the sore spot. “I’m such a klutz, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” replies Jensen, feeling bad for the kid. “No permanent damage done.” He smiles, and Jared’s answering grin brings his dimples out in full force. He’s kind of ridiculously cute for a grown man who can probably bench-press Jensen with one arm. 

Jared presses his lips to Jensen’s. The kiss is short but sweet, a promise of something more and a goodbye all in one. “I’ll call you,” says Jared when they break apart.

Jensen can’t stand to see him go. “You know what, you should come in,” he says. “I’ll handle Danneel. I just—” He swallows hard. “I don’t want this to end.”

Jared beams. Jensen takes his hand and leads him in through the garage and up the stairs to the living room. Danneel isn’t there, but her car was in the garage, so Jensen’s not exactly sure where she is. She’s not here, though, and that’s all that matters.

“You drink coffee?” asks Jensen.

“Do you have decaf?”

Jensen chuckles. “Yeah, probably a good idea for you.” He leads Jared to the kitchen and gestures for him to take a seat at the breakfast bar. “Yeah, we’ve got regular decaf and dulce de leche decaf.”

“Ooh, I’ll take the dulce de leche.” 

Jensen pops a k-cup into the Keurig and sets Danneel’s Shakespearean insult mug underneath it. He reaches into the fridge and pulls out the vanilla half-and-half. “You take cream?”

Jared nods. “Definitely.”

The coffee finishes brewing and Jensen stirs the cream in and hands it off to Jared. Then he puts in an Italian rum cake coffee pod for himself. This time he uses his coffee gauge mug, the one that has level lines that say “Shhh”, “Almost”, and “Now you may speak.” 

Jared sips his coffee. “This is really good.”

“There’s a k-cup store over in the Weis plaza,” says Jensen. “That’s where we got these.”

Jared nods. “I’m not much of a coffee drinker, but I like it once in a while.”

“Heathen.” Jensen takes a sip of the steaming brew. “Coffee is my lifeblood. You’ll learn not to come near me until I’ve had my second cup.”

Jared raises an eyebrow. “Are you insinuating that I’ll be spending the night?”

“Well, not _now_ ,” replies Jensen. “But in the future? You’re damn right.”

Jared grins. “I guess that means you like me. Which is good, because I really like you.”

“Yes, Jared, I like you.” Jensen sips his coffee. “I’m not quite sure what that says about me, but I do.”

“I think it says that you’ve got a good heart underneath that gruff exterior,” replies Jared, still grinning. 

“Or maybe I just have a concussion from hitting my head twice.” 

“But I kissed it and made it better,” protests Jared. 

Jensen chuckles. “Yeah, you did.” He sips his coffee and shakes his head. “You know, this really shouldn’t work. We have nothing in common.”

“That’s why ‘opposites attract’ is a thing.” Jared takes a big sip of his own coffee. “We haven’t run out of stuff to talk about yet.”

Jensen sets his nearly empty mug aside. He walks around to Jared’s side of the breakfast bar and removes Jared's mug from his hands. “Enough talking,” he declares, and captures Jared’s lips for a kiss.


End file.
